


A Little Dessert

by Asynca



Series: Ready, Set, Go! - Speed Prompts [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asynca/pseuds/Asynca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Mercy tries to be smooth af and asks Pharah for some Egyptian dessert in her quarters. Pharah, due to culture/language barriers or whatever misses the point and brings Mercy baklava or kunafeh." Speed prompt, written in 51 minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Dessert

A successful mission meant celebration drinks at the hotel bar (the only place that served alcohol in the volume _we’d_ drink it in Cairo), repeating, ‘Well, maybe _one_ more…’ several times before forgetting how many times I’d said it, and then saying and doing things that I’d definitely regret the following morning when footage of them ended up on Hana’s YouTube channel.

I was up to the part where I tried to push yet another glass of Sav Blanc away while Reinhardt insisted on placing it into my hand and loudly declaring, “Have a little fun, Angela! You’re not on duty now!” until I gave up and agreed to drink it, and then found myself swimming in a pleasant alcohol haze and gazing blankly into the ether.  

Or, more precisely, gazing indulgently into Fareeha’s cleavage when neither Hana or Lena’s phones were pointing towards me.

Fareeha herself was sober. Or, at least, only slightly tipsy. She’d been nursing a single beer all evening and watching me with concern, and, if I was honest, I rather liked it. I liked her protective streak. I liked it even more when she was wearing a thin tank-top and tight jeans, because I could see the muscles that came with that streak.

When Reinhardt tried to fill my glass _again_ , she held the glass out of my reach and gave it back to him. “That’s enough,” she said in a ‘don’t argue with me’ voice.

He laughed heartily, not bothered at all. “More for me, then!” he said, and proceeded to take advantage of that.

“Thanks,” I said quietly to her. I wasn’t sure if I’d have been able to stomach another drink without getting ill.

 “You’re welcome,” she said, and gave me a warm smile that made me a little too warm.

Way too warm, in fact; she was very pretty. Well, _more_ than very pretty: she was beautiful. 

_Ana would kill me_ , I thought as my eyes dipped to her full cleavage yet again. She was wearing dog-tags that sat on it, and to avoid looking like I was just _staring_ at her breasts, I clumsily reached out to read them. I missed a little, and ended up pulling the chain quite firmly and jerking her head down. Then, I couldn’t stop _laughing_ about how ridiculous I was being as I apologised. Some professional, I was!

She wasn’t laughing. She didn’t seem annoyed, though, just concerned. “Perhaps we should go and find you something to eat?” she suggested, I think of looking for ways for me to sober up.

In my drunken haze, the reference to ‘eat’ was too much. Lord help me. “I can think of something I’d rather enjoy eating,” I said, knowing I’d be absolutely horrified tomorrow when I was sober again and remembered saying it.

She pretended to miss my connotation. “You can?”

I leant heavily on the bar. “Uh-huh,” I told her, tugging on her dog-tags again. “Maybe some... local Egyptian delicacies?” A voice inside my head was vocalising Munch’s _The Scream_ even as I was saying it.

She watched me very closely. I expected for her to tell me I’d had too much and it was time for me to sleep it off, because I certainly would have said that to me. What she _actually_ said was a pleasant surprise. “You know,” she told me with a little grin, “I think room services delivers. We could go upstairs to my room if you like? We might be more comfortable there…”

Was she…? I squinted at her. I think she _was_ flirting with me. In fact, I was sure of it. That grin was far too cheeky to be innocent.

My eyes got lost in her cleavage again for a moment as I let her dog-tags drop. “Sounds like a plan!” I said brightly, hoping I’d get the opportunity to let more than my eyes get lost in there.

Predictably, she had to give me some assistance to get there. Her gentle hands and strong arms supported me in the lifts and in the hallway; she was practically carrying me by the time she deposited me on the couch in her room.

I lay there, looking up at those muscular arms and that shining skin as she stood over me, and practically _salivating_ at the thought of having all of it in my mouth. I wet my lips.

“I hope you just worked up an appetite…” she commented, looking down at me with a grin.

Completely ready to be ravished by her, I hooked an ankle suggestively behind her knee. “I did.”

“I’m pretty hungry too,” she told me, with a nervous smile. “And I have to admit, I’ve been wanting to show you what Egypt has to offer you for a long time…”

I raised my eyebrows. I hadn’t noticed her showing _that_ much interest in me, but I really liked the thought of it. “Well, come here and show me…” I beckoned for her to join me on the couch.

She did, sitting a little shyly on the edge of it. She laughed nervously. “You know, my mother would kill me, eating dessert without having dinner first…”

I… wondered if that was some sort of sex-before-marriage reference? Ana hadn’t been _that_ traditional, I thought… I was trying to figure that out and reaching towards those full hips of hers when she picked up the room service menu from the coffee table and opened it. “So, have you tried _Umm Ali_? It was my favourite dessert as a little girl.”

I was so stunned I just blinked for a moment.

She seemed a bit confused. “If you’re not interested in that, we could try something sweet from the south instead?” She paused. “What were you interested in trying?”

 _You_ , _you idiot_ , I thought, and then laughed at myself. It served me right. I put a hand over my eyes and _laughed_. “No, it's perfectly fine.  _Umm Ali_ sounds great.”

 

 

 


End file.
